Carl's new friend
by Kassie143
Summary: Read the story of Carl and his new friend, i suck at summarys lol. One-Shot. R


**Hello readers! I have been wanting to write this for a while but i had to finish the third season, anyway i hope you enjoy this one shot and leave reviews telling me what you thought about it.**

* * *

It was about midsummer and the group of survivors were fending off walkers and taking care of the old folk and children at their humble prison. Hershel was tending to the old folk while Beth played with the children and Judith. The rest of the group kept watch for any walkers.

Rick watched from the top of the guard tower like he always did, the air was quiet, when suddenly out of the corner of his eye he saw something moving in the bushes and trees outside of the prison. He looked through his binoculars and saw someone running from four walkers, he looked closer and saw that it was a girl.

The girl looked to the prison and saw Rick; she stopped for a moment and then continued running. "Why didn't I bring anything with me?!" She said to herself as she ran; the walkers were gaining speed as well as she was losing it. Maggie and Glenn who were in the other guard tower had seen the girl running and aimed their guns at the walkers.

One of the walkers grabbed at the girl but she grabbed its arm and flipped it over her shoulder, not even a second later she had stomped on its skull and it was fully dead. The others that were on patrol had seen this and watched as the girl flipped, kicked, and smashed the walkers skulls. "She seems to know some fighting moves, I'm impressed. She didn't need a weapon or nothin'." Said Daryl as he walked up next to Rick.

The girl caught her breath and looked at the dead bodies around her; suddenly one of the walkers on the floor had grabbed her ankle and tried to bite her. It had caused her to fall to the ground and it had a tight grip on her, just as it was about to bite an arrow shot through the walker's skull.

She stared at the arrow and got her ankle free; she lifted up her right pant leg and examined it. She sighed in relief "It didn't scratch me but it did leave a hand mark." She whispered to herself.

"Hey you alright kid?" She heard a voice call and she looked up to see Daryl walking towards her "You know you could say thank you for savin' your ass." Daryl continued as he retrieved his arrow. The girl's face showed that she was scared; she slowly started to move away while Daryl was getting his arrow.

Daryl had noticed that she was backing away and walked closer "Hey are you gonna say somethin' or just sit there?" At this moment the girl stood and quickly ran away from Daryl, he ran after her and caught up with her pretty quickly. She glanced back and saw Daryl chasing her; she looked back ahead but tripped over an overgrowing root and fell face first into the ground.

Daryl stood in front of her and she looked up, the same scared big eyes look appeared on her face and she immediately crawled backwards. "What is your problem?" Daryl asked with a hint of anger in his voice, he walked closer to the girl and she backed away again.

"Daryl you're scaring her!" Yelled a small sounding voice, the girl whipped around and saw a boy that looked her age and he wore a sheriff hat. "Carl what're you doin' here?" Daryl asked

"I wanted to talk to her." Carl looked at the girl and held out his hand, the girl's scared expression softened and she slowly held out her hand. She put her hand in Carl's and he helped her up, Carl looked back at Daryl and said "Looks like I have more of a charm with the ladies huh?"

"Not even little man." Daryl replied

"Well she didn't run away from me now did she?" Carl turned with a smug look on his face and walked with the girl back to the prison, Daryl stood there with a dumbstruck look on his face "Smart ass brat." He walked back to the prison and followed Carl and the girl back into the cell block.

The patrol group had followed Carl and the girl into the cell block, Rick had walked up to his son and turned him around along with the girl. "Carl who is this?" Rick asked his son; Carl looked at the girl and the same scared look shown on her face. "It's the girl that defended herself from the walkers." He replied.

Rick looked at the girl and took a step forward, the girl then let go of Carl's hand and ran behind the stairs. Rick looked at his son and asked "Why did you bring her here?"

"She didn't have a weapon and she hurt her ankle, she kept running away from Daryl so I stepped in. I couldn't just leave her out there by herself." Carl replied, he walked towards the girl and took her to an empty cell block.

The two sat on the bottom bunk and Carl asked "So what's your name?"

The girl looked at him and opened her mouth to speak "I-It's Emily" She replied softly. "Emily. That's a nice name. I'm Carl, so I have a question. Why did you run away from Daryl but not me?"

"Oh um…it's complicated." Emily replied

"Okay, I won't force you to tell me." Carl said with a smile.

Carol walked into the cell and greeted Carl with a smile; she looked at Emily and asked "Well who's this Carl? Your new girlfriend?"

"I'm Emily." She replied with a sweet smile.

"Oh ya you can talk to Carol perfectly fine but when it comes to me you go all quiet!" Daryl yelled as he stormed into the cell room. Emily quickly hid behind Carl and Daryl sighed with anger, he left the cell room and Carol followed behind him.

"What's that girl's problem? She can talk to you and Carl all fine and dandy but when it comes to Rick and me she gets all horrified." Daryl asked

"Well she's probably scared, if she stays here then give her some time." Carol replied

Back in the cell room Carl had helped Emily off of the bottom bunk and brought her to Hershel to wrap her ankle, she had to hang onto Carl since she had a slight limp. When they arrived at the infirmary where Hershel was Emily immediately felt uneasy, Hershel turned to face the two teens but looked mainly at Emily.

"Well who's this?" He asked

"This is Emily; she defended herself from four walkers and hurt her ankle. Can you wrap it up for her?" Carl replied

"Alright, come sit her down."

Emily then let go of Carl and started in the other direction, Carl grabbed her arm and brought her back and sat her down. She stayed on the bed but backed into the wall; Hershel looked at her and asked "Can you give me your leg so I can wrap it?"

She quickly shook her head and Carl sat next to her, he turned her head to face him and Hershel jumped at the chance. Emily had relaxed her legs and Hershel lifted up the pants leg on her right leg, he took off her shoe and wrapped the bandage around her ankle and some of her foot.

While Hershel did this Carl asked her "So why were you all alone in the woods? And why didn't you have a gun with you?"

"W-Well I was going exploring around the forest, I didn't see any walkers from where I was before I left so I thought I would be safe. But while I was walking I ran into a spider web and freaked out, I felt the spider in my hair so I freaked out even more. And before I knew it there were four walkers running after me."

"Well you're all wrapped up; I would suggest you stay here overnight. One so your ankle can heal and two the woods are probably crawling with walkers by now. I'll talk to Rick about it right now." Said Hershel, he stood and walked out of the infirmary to go find Rick.

Emily looked at her leg and then to Carl "You distracted me."

"Yes, yes I did. Otherwise you wouldn't have let him touch you."

"True."

The sun was setting and the prison was getting dark, Carl and Emily sat on the bottom bunk of Carl's cell and they talked. Rick had heard their conversation and decided to listen in. "So where is it that you live? Or are you moving from place to place?"

"Oh um well I live not too far from here, it's uh only a few miles past Woodberry."

"Past Woodberry? Why didn't you just live there?"

"Well it was a nice place and all but it didn't seem right, and besides where I live I can see everything if I get high enough."

"Cool" Carl smile

"Maybe I can take you back with me so you can see it."

Just in that moment Rick barged into the cell and spoke "Alright, Emily, you are allowed to stay here for the night but when morning hits I want you gone."

She quickly nodded and Rick left, Carl looked back at Emily and asked "Oh that reminds me your family must be worried sick about you."

"Um I don't have a family, I'm all by myself."

Rick had heard this as he was walking away and stopped. "What do you mean you're all alone? You don't have a group?"

"No, it was just me my parents my grandpa and…" Emily's eyes went blank and her voice turned cold "And him"

"Him? Who's him?" Carl asked, obviously confused.

"My Dad's best friend." Suddenly a tear fell from her eye and she climbed onto the top bunk "I'm gonna go to sleep, I'll see you in the morning."

"Oh…alright." Carl lay flat on his back and stared up at the bunk above him, wondering why Emily shed a tear when she mentioned her Dad's best friend. He ignored it and tried to fall asleep but couldn't, he stayed awake for a few hours and eventually fell asleep.

Morning came and everyone was up and alive, Maggie and Glenn were in the guard tower like always and Daryl and Rick were in the other. Carol helped Beth make breakfast for everybody and Hershel tended to the old folk like usual.

When breakfast was done the four on watch left the guard towers and came down to eat, Rick looked around and asked "Has anyone seen Carl?"

"I think he's still sleeping." Beth replied

"That means that Emily girl must still be here." Rick walked to Carl's cell and spoke loudly "Carl come on, it's time to get up. And Emily I told you I wanted you…gone." Rick opened the cell door and saw the room to be empty "Oh no"

"What's wrong Rick?" Carol asked

"Carol did you see Carl or Emily go anywhere?"

"No why?"

"They're gone; Emily must have taken Carl with her when she left."

"Wait what do you mean they're gone?" Glenn asked

"I mean Carl's cell is empty, I told Emily to leave when morning came and I guess she took Carl with her. While they were talking last night I overheard her saying that she could take him back to where she lived with her."

"Well do you know where it is that this girl is?" Daryl asked

"A few miles past Woodberry, that's all I heard."

"Well then let's go get Carl back; she has her own group doesn't she?" Daryl asked as he got his bow and arrows from his little resting place. "No she doesn't, she's all alone, so maybe that's why she took Carl with her." Rick replied

"Well then let's go! Glenn get your gun." Said Daryl

Glenn got his gun from his cell and the three headed out of the prison, Maggie kissed Glenn goodbye and the three were on their way to look for Carl and Emily. Back with Carl and Emily, the two teens walked through the woods and past what used to be Woodberry.

Emily led him a few miles down the road and then turned onto a dirt path that led up a hill, when they finally reached the top all there was was a large building. There were faint sounds of moans coming from inside the building, Carl walked up to the doors and tried to peer in but the windows had been tainted black.

"Emily are you sure this is the right place?"He asked

"Yea, I've lived here since this thing started." She replied as she walked along the side of the building, Carl followed her and she walked until she got to a ladder that led up to the roof. She started climbing but was stopped when Carl asked "Are you seriously going in there? It's full of walkers!"

"Just come on, it'll be fine." She replied and continued to climb

"Alright but if I see a single walker I'm out." Carl began climbing the ladder and the two made it to the top within a minute or so. As Emily walked around the roof she softly jumped where she stepped, Carl looked at her oddly and asked "So do you really live in this building? It seems completely overrun."

"Everything is not what it seems…oh found it!" Emily jumped once more and stepped back; she knelt on the ground and slid her hand under something. She pushed her hand up and a piece of the ceiling lifted up, Carl walked over as she sat half in the hold and half out.

"Is that the way in?" He asked

"It's one of the two ways, this is the fun way. I'll meet you down there and shut the door on your way down." Replied Emily, and with that she disappeared down into the hole.

Carl looked around and felt uneasy but he put it aside and slid down into the dark hole, although he forgot to shut the door on the way down. Carl fell at a fast speed and it felt like he was inside something twisty, he soon saw a hint of light and it got brighter as he reached the bottom.

He shut his eyes and fell onto something not even a minute later; he opened his eyes and was at a loss for words. "So how was your ride down?" Emily asked with a smile on her face, Carl looked at her and then he stood up. He looked around and saw so many stores of many different kinds; he walked a few steps and turned to face Emily "Do you really live here in this mall?" He asked

"Yup, pretty cool isn't it?" She replied with a smile

"Yeah! How did you keep it like this?"

"I'll tell you later, for now I need to go see someone. Come on." Emily ran to the closest escalator and ran up to the second floor of the mall. Emily ran down to the end of the mall and stopped in front of a store that was full of kennels and cages.

Carl caught up to her and stopped next to her; he looked into the store and then looked at Emily. "Why are we in front of a dog store?" He asked, Emily looked at him and replied "You'll see, you might wanna stand back." She looked back to the store and Carl backed away.

She whistled and waited for a moment, then came the sound of something running and then a bark. Carl looked into the store and suddenly saw a big Great Dane running towards Emily, Emily crouched and held out her arms with a smile "Come here boy!" She yelled

The dog ran to her and jumped on her; Emily fell over and got attacked with slobbery kisses. "Good to see you to boy. Were you lonely last night? Aw I'm sorry baby." Emily spoke to the dog as she stood up, she looked to Carl and the dog began to growl.

"Hey! No growling! He is a nice boy and if you don't make nice then I'm taking away your squeaky toy!" Emily yelled at the dog and he quickly stopped growling, he walked up to Carl and sniffed him. The dog stood normally and was about half as tall as Carl, He looked to Emily and asked "What's his name?"

"Houndoom" She replied with a smile

Carl looked at her with an eyebrow raised and then laughed, "Shut up! I'm a Pokémon fan so what?" Emily laughed and continued to pet Houndoom, she brought him back into the dog store and he went to his bed. She knelt down but got a paw to her stomach that made her lay on the dog bed.

She lifted the dogs paw off of her and sat against the wall, Carl sat in front of her and pet Houndoom as well. "Hey so how did you keep this place clear of walkers?" Carl asked

"It's kind of a long story."

"We got time."

"Alright well this mall belonged to my grandparents; they built it about a year before this thing started. My grandma died about a month and a half after the opening due to some heart problems, god was my grandpa devastated. But while grandma was in the hospital she told my grandpa to make this place the best, for all of the people and me. I know it sounds cheesy but those were her exact words. The mall did really well and my parents and I came here every day, I got first dibs on all of the clothes and jewelry and the employees were the best. And now about keeping the place safe, my dad asked my grandpa if he could replace the doors and windows with bullet proof tinted glass and install those steel covers behind the doors in case of break ins or in this case a zombie apocalypse. You see my dad was obsessed with zombie movies and he was also really good with technology and making things and stuff like that."

"I see, but how does this place have working lights and all that?"

"Grandpa installed solar panels on the roof so it would be better for the environment, oh speaking of which. One of dad's friends from work installed a killer sound system for when the mall was closed and we wanted to have some loud music to listen to. And the walls are really thick so sound can barely get out, unless something is open of course. You did close the door on your way down right?"

"I'm pretty sure I did and that's awesome!" Carl replied with a smile

Emily pet Houndoom one last time and stood, she looked at Carl and asked "You wanna hear some music now? And we can try on a bunch of clothes from the stores."

Carl stood and replied "I'm in!"

Emily smiled and the two teens ran out of the dog store, Emily ran to the control room with Carl following right behind her. She turned on the sound system and chose one of her favorite playlists, she pressed the play button and turned the volume up to a 7 out of 10.

Waking up in Vegas by Katy Perry started playing through the speakers and the two ran out of the control room and went straight into the stores to have a little fashion show fun. Back with Daryl, Rick, and Glenn. Daryl looked closely at the ground and followed the tracks that Emily and Carl left in the dirt; he had a good read on them until the three reached the road.

"Great, the tracks stop here. They must have gone further down the road." Daryl said

"Well let's go down the road, maybe the tracks will start up again." Glenn replied

The three continued down the road until they reached the dirt road up the hill, Daryl noticed the tracks and the three followed them. About half way up the hill Rick stopped, Glenn and Daryl looked back and asked why he had stopped. Rick had shushed the two and he listened, more up the hill he heard the very feint sound of music.

"Guys, listen. I don't know if I'm hearing things but I swear to god I hear music." Rick said to the two, said two listened and also heard the very feint sound of music. "You're not hearing things, I hear it to." Glenn replied

"That must be where Carl and the little girl are, let's go." Daryl started again up the hill and the other two followed behind him. The closer they got to the top of the hill the more they could hear the music, though it was still feint.

The trio reached the top and looked at the building in front of them; Glenn walked up to the doors and tried to look through. With no luck he went back to the other two and asked "So how're we gonna get it, the glass on the doors look pretty sturdy."

"Well if Carl and Emily got in then there must be another way in, we just need to figure out where it is." Rick replied

Daryl went off to the side to try and find another way in while Glenn and Rick tried to break through the doors. Daryl had found the ladder that led to the roof and he climbed up, when he reached the top he saw the little door that led into the twisty slide and went over to where Glenn and Rick were.

He looked down from the roof and yelled "Hey guys I found the way in! There's a ladder on the right side of the building that leads up here. Come on!"

Glenn and Rick jogged to the right side of the building and saw the ladder; they both climbed up and reached the roof. Daryl stood next to the entrance as the other two walked to him, "Alright let's go and find Carl and his little girlfriend." Said Daryl and he sat at the edge of the entrance.

Carl and Emily were having a fun time trying on piles of clothes, the two were on the first floor and Emily dragged Carl into a dress store. "Just sit here, I wanna try these on." She told him as she picked out about ten dresses, Carl sat on a couch in front of the dressing room and watched as Emily came out in a different dress every time.

The dresses looked really good on her and Carl thought that, but the last dress she tried on made his eyes pop. "This is the last dress right?" Carl yelled

"Yea this is the last one, and then we can get something to eat after." Emily replied back

Emily opened the dressing room door and walked out, Carl looked up and he was at a loss for words. The dress Emily wore was a navy blue and it was a skin dress that went down to the middle of her thigh, the top left her left shoulder showing and came up from under her arm to her right shoulder. The right sleeve had most of her arm hanging out and tied around her wrist; Emily looked at Carl with a small blush and asked "Well, what do you think?"

"You look amazing." Carl replied

"Hm well if the world gets back to normal maybe I'll wear this if I ever go on a date." She replied with a smile and walked back into the dressing room and changed back into her regular clothes. She walked out and the two went to go get something to eat on the second floor, they of course had to make it themselves.

After the two made themselves some pizza they went back down to the first floor to sit and chat, they walked past the twisty slide and sat at a table about 50 feet away. As the two ate they talked about their lives before the world went to shit, the Carl asked "So if you still don't wanna tell me then it's perfectly fine but why did you hate your dads best friend so much? And what happened to your parents and grandpa?"

Emily stopped for a moment and then looked at Carl "You deserve to know, and I need to tell someone." She took a deep breath and looked down at the table "You see my dad's best friend's name was David, he was a nice guy when I was little. He always used to babysit me since my parents were out late for work meetings, he would bring me fun toys to play with and I saw him as a second father. Until one night, I had turned ten a few weeks before and my parents were out late again so he came over to watch me. Only this time he didn't bring any toys like he used to, I shook it off and decided to watch some cartoons. He was in the backyard smoking and everything seemed fine until he came back inside, he walked over to the couch and pushed me down. He got on top of me and started to…do things, I heard him whisper 'I've been waiting forever to do this'. He tore off my nightgown and did horrible things to me; he told me that if I told anybody about what he did he would kill me and pretend it was a break in. He did those things every time he babysat me, this continued for two years. That experience made me less social and made me terrified of older men that weren't in the family. When this all started my parents, my grandpa, and I came here but dad brought David with him. About a month and a half later my grandpa had died from a sudden heart attack, he came back to life as one of those things and my dad had to shoot him in the head. And then five months after that my parents were on the roof fixing the solar panels, they were both standing near the edge and a sudden gust of wind shot right at them and made them lose their balance and they fell off the edge and to their death. And then it was just me and David, I avoided him as much as I could and he only got to me a couple of times. Two months before now he had violated me again; I finally got tired of it and couldn't take it anymore. While he was sleeping I went into the weapons shop and got a sword, I went over to where he was and rudely woke him up from his cat nap by stabbing the sword into his leg. He looked at me with pure fear and I looked at him with pure hatred, I raised the sword and said my last words to him. 'Adios you low life son of a bitch' and with that I repeatedly stabbed him in the face until you couldn't even see a normal part of his head. That's my story."

"I had no idea. So that's why you were scared of Daryl, my dad, and Hershel." Carl replied

"Yup" Emily looked at the table and she remembered the horrible things that had happened to her, her eyes started to water and a few tears rolled down her cheeks. Carl looked at her and noticed the tears; he stood from his seat and walked behind her. He pulled her out of her chair and brought her into a hug, she hugged him back and rested her head on his chest.

"It's okay; you don't need to be sad anymore. The past is the past so now it's time for a new start." Carl whispered sweetly into her ear, she looked up to him and he looked down at her. He smiled sweetly and wiped away the tears from her eyes, so many thoughts ran through his mind as he looked at her.

Carl leaned his head closer to Emily's and she leaned hers closer to him, their lips were just centimeters away when suddenly the swirly slide started to shake. The two teens didn't notice and the centimeters between them grew smaller until their lips touched.

The swirly slide continued to shake and out from the bottom came Daryl, then Rick, and lastly Glenn. Rick spotted the two teens and yelled "Get away from my son!" The two quickly separated with shock and Emily whipped around to see the three males.

"Get over here you little boy stealing brat!" Daryl shouted as he began to run at Emily, she quickly ran past Carl and away from Daryl as fast as she could. Rick ran to Carl and asked with a worried voice "Are you okay? She didn't do anything to you did she?"

"No she didn't do anything!"

"Then why did she take you here?"

"She didn't take me! I followed her when she left!" Carl yelled and ran after Emily and Daryl. Daryl had chased her all throughout the mall and she had knocked anything over that she could. He had chased her up to the second floor, she had already lost a lot of steam and was starting to slow down but she forced her legs to keep the same fast pace.

She quickly glanced back and Daryl was about ten feet away from her, she looked back ahead and continued running about 20 feet until she tripped over her own foot and fell face first to the floor.

She quickly tried to get up but Daryl was too quick and pinned her down, she struggled and thrashed her legs as tears fell from her eyes. "I finally got you you persistent little brat!" Daryl yelled

"Please don't hurt me!" Emily choked out; Daryl looked down at her and noticed the tears running down her face. Suddenly Daryl was pushed off of her and she quickly crawled away, she looked at Daryl and saw Houndoom growling and standing his guard.

"Houndoom get away from him! Come here boy."Emily said to the dog and he listened, he walked over to her and he licked her cheek. Daryl stood and Houndoom quickly stood guard in front of Emily and growled at him. "God dam dog." Daryl whispered to himself.

Carl ran to Emily and ignored Glenn's and his father's threats to stop running, he quickly wrapped her in a hug and she cried into his shoulder. "Are you alright?" Carl asked

She nodded and replied through the lump in her throat "Yea, I'm fine. Houndoom was protecting me."

She gave the dog a kiss on his head and hugged the furry creature, Carl smiled at the dog and it licked his face. Rick and Glenn ran up and Houndoom quickly walked to them and growled, Glenn slowly backed away and whispered to Rick "That is a really big dog."

Houndoom growled at the two again and looked about ready to attack if they took one step forward. Suddenly there was a yelp and Houndoom was on the floor, Emily looked at Daryl who had his bow resting in front of him.

She looked back at Houndoom with fear and sadness and yelled "NOOOO!" She ran over to the dog and quickly tried to find where he had been hit; thankfully he was just shot in the leg and was still alive. Emily quickly pulled out some first aid stuff from her pockets and placed it next to her, she looked at the arrow and thought of what she could do.

The arrow was about half way through the side of the dog's leg so she had an idea of what to do; she grabbed the arrow and broke it. "Okay boy, this is going to hurt." She threw the broken part of the arrow to the side and quickly pulled out the back part of the arrow from the dog's leg.

There was a yelp and then there was blood, Emily quickly sprayed disinfectant spray on both sides of the wound so it wouldn't get infected and quickly wrapped the bandages around his leg. She wrapped the bandage tight so the bleeding would stop and so it would heal better.

Houndoom looked at her and she hugged him "It's okay, you're gonna be alright. And I won't be completely alone." The fear and sadness eased away from her and she continued to hug the dog, Carl walked to her and sat next to her. She looked at him and he put an arm around her.

The three older males looked at the two and looked at each other, Glenn looked at Daryl and asked "Dude why did you shoot the dog?"

"The dam thing tried to kill me." Daryl replied

"It was trying to protect her for Christ sake!"

Rick walked up to the two and knelt next to Emily, she looked up and noticed this and quickly back away into Carl. He hugged her from behind and whispered that it was alright, she looked at Rick and he spoke "I'm sorry that Daryl shot your dog, and for anything that we did to scare you."

She looked at Carl and whispered something into his ear, Carl spoke for her "She says she forgives you but she doesn't forgive Daryl. She wants to stab him in the eye."

"What the hell?! Why don't I get forgiven?!"

"You chased her and shot her dog in the leg! Why do you think?" Carl replied

Emily looked at Daryl and glared daggers at him, Carl spoke softly into her ear "Does this mean you're slowly starting to lose your fear of older men?" She shrugged her shoulders and Carl smiled "Well we can work on that."

Rick had heard what Carl told her and asked "Carl what do you mean fear of older men?"

"What? She's afraid of older men?" Glenn asked

Emily sunk deeper into Carl's chest and he asked "Is it alright if I tell them?"

She nodded and Carl let go of her, he walked over to the three and explained her situation while she distracted herself with Houndoom. After Carl explained the three looked at her, Glenn spoke softly "I had no idea."

"Well boys, I say we help her clear her fear." Daryl said with a smirk, he walked up to her and grabbed her arm. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arm around her waist; he looked at her face which was a few inches away from his face.

Emily's eyes were as big as golf balls and her face was red, she was still scared of Daryl but something made her blush. He leaned in closer to Emily and smirked once more "Hola little girlie." He closed the small space between them and locked his lips with hers; the other three looked at Daryl with their jaws dropped.

Daryl pulled away and let Emily go, he walked back to the other three with a smile on his face. Emily stood where Daryl left her with a surprised look; she blinked her eyes a couple times and then fell back onto her butt.

The three just stared at Daryl with their jaws still dropped; he looked at them and said "What? I'm deprived of this."

"That doesn't mean you have to randomly kiss her. Besides I still got to her first so ha." Carl replied

Emily had finally gotten over what just happened and stood, her face was still a bit pink though. She walked away and disappeared into a hall, she came back with a cart that was used for moving boxes. She rolled it towards Houndoom and looked at Carl "Can you help me move him onto this?" She asked

Carl walked over and helped her put Houndoom onto the cart and she pushed him to the dog store, Carl followed her and helped her take Houndoom off of the cart and lay him in his bed. "Look about what Daryl did, I'm sorry." Carl said

"Oh um…it's alright, I'm sure Houndoom will be fine."

"I'm talking about the other thing."

"…..oh"

"And now to replace that, here is this." Carl took Emily's chin into his hand and kissed her lips softly, the same blush appeared back on her face and she smiled, obviously embarrassed. Carl looked at her with a smile and the two left the dog store, Carl had softly grabbed her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers.

They walked back to the three males and Glenn was the first to notice them holding hands, he smiled at Carl and gave him a thumbs up. Rick walked towards the two and looked at Carl "It's time for us to leave, the other are all worried."

Emily looked at Carl and he looked at Rick "Alright, but only if I can come visit Emily whenever I want." Carl replied

Rick sighed and agreed "Fine, I can see you really like her so you can come visit her whenever you want."

Emily smiled and hugged Carl, they all walked down to the first floor and back to the exit. They all climbed the ladder up to the roof and the adults climbed down the other ladder, before Carl climbed down he gave Emily a kiss on the cheek and said "I'll be back soon so don't worry. Take care of Houndoom and yourself."

"I will, you and your ground are welcome here any time. Except for Daryl."

"Oh come on!" Daryl yelled from the bottom of the building

The two teens laughed and Carl climbed down the ladder, Emily watched as the four left and waited until she couldn't see them anymore. "I'll see you soon" She whispered to herself, she walked over to the two doors and closed the door to the ladder. She walked to the slide and sat on the edge; she slipped into the darkness and closed the door to go back into her own little world.

* * *

**Did you enjoy that story? I hope you did because it took a buttload of time to write. I know Daryl wouldn't actually do something like that but hey it's a fanfiction so why not? Please leave reviews telling me what you thought, whether something didn't make sense and you have a question, or anything like that.**


End file.
